Birthdays & Beginnings
by XYoUrMyDiLeMmAx
Summary: So Ally and her friends are getting ready to celebrate her birtday. That's great. By why is Austin feeling so weird? Why is he getting so nervous singing around Aly? Did somthing happen at or before Ally's birthday that changed how he felt about her? Is this the beginning of Auslly?
1. Siliness & Sounds

_**Hey guys! My first fanfic! please be kind and review ,3 you all :) This one is about Austin and Ally a.k.a Auslly**_

Ally's P.O.V:

" Hey Ally-Cat" came a familiar voice. I turned around to see my bestfriend/music partner Austin Moon saunter into my father's music store Sonic Boom. "Hey" I replied happily. I can't help but feel happy

around him. His energy seems to just melt into everyone he sees. "Wanna work on a new song?" He asked casually. "Sure" I replied cooly. I hate to act like a dork. I locked the shop while Austin

headed up to the practice room. "So what should we write?" asked Austin sitting at the piano close to me. **Very** close. But I didn't mine. I shrugged. This was gonna be a long night. I knew something was

wrong when I woke up with bits of pretzel in my hair, sprawled across the floor. I sat up to see Austin asleep on the piano, midway through a pretzel in his sleep. I smiled, remembering how last

night we got bored and had a pretzel fight. I stood up and brushed off bits of pretzel from my skirt. I silently made my way to the table and grabbed the mic with the headphones connected.

_This is so... un-Ally like, but more Trish _I thought to myself. I slipped the smooth headphones softly of Austin's head. I took in a deep breath of air. "WAKE UP!" I shouted into the mic. I enjoyed

the terror in Austin's voice as he slipped down the piano, hitting a flurry of notes, and eventually landing on the floor with a hard bump.

**Thanks for reading! I know its kind of slow but it gets more up beat and flowing through out the story. Please review. Its my first one and I want to know If I'm doing right. Oh and don't worry...**

**Auslly's coming :)**


	2. Pranks & Pickels

_**Hey again! I really loved the positive reviews I got. They really made my day. Ok so I'm really better at writing horror then anything. So thats why it was hard for me to decide what direction to go**_

_**in with this story. But I decided. Sadly I do not own Austin & Ally and even more sadly, Ross Lynch. But enough of me. Lets get to the story! Review pwetty pwease :) wow I said really a lot.**_

(Continues from Chapter 1)

Ally's P.O.V: I laughed harder and harder untill I felt my lungs were gonna explode. Austin layed face down on the floor. "Ok, Ok" I managed between last minute giggles. "Here let me help you

up." I held out my hand. There was no relpy. "Austin come on" I pleaded. "You can't seriously be mad at me. It was a joke." Nothing. Dead silence. Nada. Zip. Ziltch. I tapped my foot impatiently.

I gave an annoyed sigh and pulled Austin's arm up. I never prepared for what happened next. Austin's arm came off. I mean actually off. Clean off. You know how in movies when someone screams and it

zooms out to the world and ice burges fall and birds fly and all of that? I'm sure that happened to me. I slammed my back to the door and tried to open it. But, I missed. And hit my head. Of course.

Only me, Ally Dawson.

Austin's P.O.V: The fake arm really got her. I know it was mean. yes maybe even dare I say, Trish-ish, but Ally needed to get a good scare. Everyone needs one right? I jumped up to see a **VERY ** angry

Ally with a bruise the size of Texas on her head, impatiently tapping her foot. I gave her a huge smile and offered her a hug. She playfully slapped my arm. "Why?" She demanded. "Why would

you do that?". "If I didn't than no one else would?" I attempted weakly. She rolled her eyes and stomped off. "Wait a second." I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the piano. I reached in the top

and pulled out a pickel flavor cupcake with pickel icing and of course, a pickel wedge on top. "Pickels!" hollered Ally happily. I smiled. "Happy birthday Alls" I smiled, hopeing she'd forgotten the

whole"arm" thing. "Bir- Oh my gosh it's my birthday!" said Ally. "I completely forgot" she added, obviously confused. "I didn't" I replied sweetly. She smiled and swiped some of the frosting of and

decorated my nose. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty" I sang. Ally laughed and wrapped her arms around me. "Thanks Austin" She whispered into my shirt. "Dez, you can't have a rocketship for the next video.

That's it!" Rang Trish. We turned around to see Trish and Dez enter the practice room. "Why not?" whined Dez, like a 3 year old. Trish sighed and faced us. "Guess who got a job at Holly's Hair Hut?"

She piped happily. "You?" guessed Ally. "Wow Ally. Your good at that game" I replied honestly. She rolled her eyes.

**Bam! Another Chapter I think this chapter had a lot more humor. Let me know what ya think. ps. I have nothing against Texas or 3 year olds:)**


	3. Secret Songs & Suprises

_**Heyyy! So what did you think of the last chapter? Well here's another. I don't own Bruno Mars's songs or Austin & Ally. All rights go to their respeactable owners.**_

(Continues from chapter 2)

Ally's P.O.V: I shook my head. Trish with jobs is like a dog with chew toys. "So why do you want a rocketship if you don't know what the next song is gonna be?" I turned my attention to Dez. "Austin

didn't show you his song?" Asked Dez. I now turned to Austin. "Austin, I thought we were partners. You're suppose to show me songs. Why didn't you?". He looked embarrased. "I didn't know if it

was good or not." He looked at the ground. Trish broke the silence. "I uh- gotta go pretend I'm at work" she rushed out of the practice room. "Yeah" started Dez. "I gotts go uh- feed my gerbil". He too

ran out. "Liar!" Yelled Austin. "You don't even have a gebril!." " Austin please" I started. "Show me your song." He shook his head. "I have rights you know. As birthday girl" I smiled. Austin let out a

frustrated sigh and sat at the piano. He brushed the cool keys and started a slow, mournful melody.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

Austin sang with passion and emotion I've never seen him use. I never felt closer to him. _  
At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself_

Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know  
I kind of felt honored he valued my oppinion in his song. _  
Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah  
They're talking back_

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

Once he finished, I had tears in my eyes. "Austin that was beautiful" I said dreamily. It was rare to her him sing such a sad song. "Thanks" he relpied solidly.

Austin's P.O.V: I was nervous. I was sweating like crazy. I mean, when did I ever get stage fright? Why was I all of a sudden so nervous? Was it because I thought Ally would find out I wrote the song

for her? "Austin, that really is a great song" came Ally's voice, breaking my thoughts. I tried to lighten the mood with humor. " And you know the best part?" I asked her. "What?" she asked, with deep

concern. "It has my last name in it. Bonus!" I cried, jumping up from the piano. Ally smiled and stood up, heading for the door. "Wait!" I yelled. "You can't go down there yet. There's a suprise waiting."

Now she look _really_ confused.

**What did ya think? Couple heart felt moments stuffed in there. Feelings revealed, you know. What was the suprise? Find out more, next chapter... Review :) P.S I know what your**

**thinking; how is this song related to Ally in any way? well my dear readers, you shall find out soon**_  
_


	4. Memories & Moments

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Even those who didn't review but read it, I appreciate ya! So on with another chapter I dont own Austin & Ally**_

(Continues from last chapter)

Ally's P.O.V: "Austin I'm all dirty. Let me go take a shower. I promise I won't look" I pleaded. "You will too!" laughed Austin. "Yeah, I would" shocked that I said that aloud. Austin smiled. "Come

on, theres a bathroom connected to this very room! Why don't you take a shower in there?" He asked, pointing to the door that _does_ indeed lead to the spare bathroom. I sighed. " Fine." I pushed

him out of the room and made my way to the bathroom. After cleaning myself up with various scented shampoos and soaps, I stepped out to put on my clothes. Austin and I had a closet in the practice

room where we kept spare clothes for when we pulled all nighters. I slipped on a brown dress with a few light pink roses and a small ruffle up near the neckline. To accompany it, I added a brown belt on

my waist with a pale tan heart. And to sum the whole thing up, a pink mini jacket that ended under my rib cage. All in all, I didn't look bad. I ran a brush through my hair, put on my ankel highs, and

made my way to the door. Austin walked in before I got to the door. "Can I go now?" I asked impatienly. I guess pickel cupcakes don't satisfy my stomache. Austin was wearing a a black jacket over a red and

black striped shirt. His hair was combed to the side. "Uh yeah, but wait." came his voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What?" I groaned. "Notice anything about my cothes?" He stepped back so I

could get a good view. Austin always looked amazing. So I didn't see anything different."No" I admitted. I felt bad. He chose his clothes, wanting me to notice something. I felt like a horrible friend.

"Austin I'm sorry, I just don't rememeber" I'd rather not be a liar _and_ a bad friend. He laughed. "It's ok Alls. It was a while ago." He started towards the door. "Well" I asked. "Well what?" He turned to face

me. "What was it?" I asked. I really did want to know. "It's the same clothes I was wareing when we wrote our first song together." My heart swelled. I broke into a grin. "Austin, you actually remebered

that?." "Of course Alls" He said, matter of factly. "But, how?" What caused him to remeber what he was wareing, almost a year ago? " It was right after I first met you. I would never forget that" He looked

at the ground, embarrased. I was out of words. "Thanks Aus" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Austin's P.O.V: "No prob Alls" I said, welcoming the warmth of her hug. I felt butterflies in my stomache,which was doing sumersalts. _Whats wrong with me? _ I silently thought. _I sound like a such a girl_

"Austin" came Ally. Her voice was full of seriousness. "Yeah?" I answered suspicously. "That song that you wrote,who was it about?" I suddenly got hot all over. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Uhhh, umm, uhh" was all I said for about 20 seconds. "Austin, you can tell me don't need to be scarde of me or anything." Ally finally breaking my broken record of uhh's, and umm's. Then,

she playfully added "I don't bite" followed by a warm smile. _Why?, Why does she have to be so adorable?_ _Wait what! Did I just call Ally adorable?_ "Earth to Moon" said Ally, waving a hand in my face.

"Just tell me!" She begged. I sucked in a breath of air. Ok. I was gonna do it. I was gonna tell Ally how I feel. "Alright. The song was about..." I hesitated. Ally's chocolate eyes flashed with anxiety.

How am I gonna tell her?

**ohhh cliff hanger! What do you think, will he tell Ally? And what about that adorable moment they shared about when they first met. Did you not love it? review :)**


	5. Revealing & Regretting

_**Hey again! Thanks again for letting me know what you all thought. Whenever I read a review it's like music to my uh...eyes. Lol anyways I do not own Austin & Ally. So onward with the story :) **_

Ally's P.O.V: Austin looked like he was be tourtered. I felt awful I even asked. "Look Austin" I broken through. "You don't have to tell me. It's fine" I assured him. "No" He said with sudden determination.

" I want to." I sat back down polietly. " Ok the song is about someone that I know, but the real someone I want that person to be is far away. And trying to get to that person is like talking to the moon." He

said it all so fast he probably had enough energy to power the whole mall. "Ok, thats sweet. But who is it?" I pressed. " You really wanna know?" He asked. "Yes" I replied. "I mean, really really." "Really

really" I replied flaty. "You sure" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm sure." "Are you sure your sure?" At this point, I was about to exlplode. "YES I'M SURE I'M SURE! IM REALLY 100% POSITIVE I WANT TO

KNOW! IM REALLY, ABSOLUTTLY,TOTALLY SURE!" I hollered. Austin had his back to the door, his dark brown eyes wide with fear and I guessed, shock. "NOW IF YOUR GOING TO ANSWER THE QUESTION,

THEN ANSWER IT. IF YOUR NOT THEN DON'T. I COULD CARE LESS!" I slammed my arms down to my side. Heavy breaths escaped my mouth. Instantly, I regretted what I said. "Austin I'm-" He cut me off by

walking out of the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Ok now I feel really bad. Strike that. I felt like garbage. How could I be so horrible and inconsiderate of Austin's feelings? I felt like a jerk.

Like one of those big bullys. I sat at the piano and stuffed my face into my hands. I made a horrible mess. What have I done?

Austins's P.O.V: I charged out of the practice room, dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ I asked myself. _Did Ally and I have our first fight?_ I puzzeled this as I sat downstairs to take a breather. "Hey, what

was with all the yelling?" nosed Trish. I loved Trish like a sister, but did she have to butt in? "Nothing" I replied icily. "Just keep Ally upstairs" With that, I left Trish amd Dez to go for a walk. I stopped and

turned around. Somethings obviously bothering Ally and I need to find out. I rushed up the stairs two at a time. "Ally!" I hollered rushing in, probably looking like a mad man. Ally jumped up off the

piano. Her face brightened. "Austin" She rushed into my arms. "I'm so sorry I yelled and said I didn't care. I do care and I wanna hear whatever you've got to say" It was like something off a cheesey drama.

"Alls, it' ok. But just out of curiosity, why were you so mad?" I asked raiseing my eyebrows. "Promise you wont be all "Oh my gosh!, Thats horrbile!" because it's still no excuse." After I swore not to go

"Oh my gosh!, Thats horrbile!" , she started her story. "Well it's as simple as this: My mom died four years ago on my birthday, due to a car crash. There that simple" She looked at the ground, ashamed.

"Alls,Im so-" I satrted. "Save it" She sniffeled. "I don't need any "Poor Ally!", or "Awww"s." Because I'm stronger then that. "Your right. You are strong. Probably the strongest person I know. I mean, look

at these guns" I grabbed her arm. "Pieuu pieuu" She smiled. "Thanks Austin" I took grabbed her hand and lead her down to her suprise.

**Awww. Isn't Austin the greatest? I tried so hard not to make it into a drama. I hope I didn't. I tried to make it seem like they were having a heart to heart, not a whole theatrical performance. **

**Thanks for reading. Review cause Ally's suprise is the next chapter! **I have nothing against theater or drama btw****


	6. Christmas & Costumes

_**OK heres the whole point of the story; the suprise! review :)**_

Ally"s P.O.V: Austin's hand interwined with mine. I felt sparks run through my body. Both metaphoricaly and literattly. "Austin!" I hollered, snapping my hand from his. "Sorry, magic shock finger" He

smiled and took off the fake finger. His hand soon found it's way to mine again. "Ok" Austin pulled a bandana out of his pocket. "Oh no" I groaned as he fastened it around my eyes. The last time this

happened, I ended up locked inside of a huge restaurant freezer because Austin decided to chase after a pancake truck. "It's ok,no freezers" He promised. I smiled as I felt his hands on my back. He

ushered me forward. I was greeted by the lights about 15 seconds later. The bandana came flying off my face. I never prepared for what I saw. Beatiful decorations all through out the store matching my

favorite holiday. Christmas lights were hung all around the roof. A gorgeous Christmas tree in the center with shimmering lights. Tinsel, sleighs, raindeers, candycanes, Santas, and various Christmas

related things as far as the eye can see. If I blinked, I forgot. I was so mesmorized by all of the decorations. It was like a winter wonderland.

Austin's P.O.V: Ally's expresion was priceless. I think it would be safe to say I'd be perfectly fine if I never got another birthday, Christmas, or any other gift ever again. That's how amazing Ally's

expression was. I laughed. "Uhh Ally, don't you need to blink?" She turned to me and gave me a hug large enough to knock me off the stairs. "Thank you so much" She whispered. "Anything for you Alls"

I replied, snaking my arms around her. 'Umm guys were here too" We broke apart to see Trish and Dez waiting downstairs. Trish was in an a Mrs. Clause oulfit, while Dez was wareing antlers and a red

nose. "Nice Rudolf costume bro" I said to Dez as Ally and I made our way off the last step. "Rudolf?" Dez look confused, and so did Ally, Trish, and me. We all had our eyes on him. "What are you suppose

to be then?" Ally stepped forward, touching Dez's antlers. "I'm a deer with a cold, duh" Dez replied, like it was obvious. Oh Dez. Mr. Dawson came in carrying a Christmas cake. "HO HO HO!" he cried

merrily. We all laughed . "Lets get this party started!" Dez piped . We cranked up the stero and enjoyed the cake. Almost everyone who worked at the mall came, dressed in Christmas costumes. "Don't

worry" I whispered to Ally, handing her a beautiful red dress that ended at an average height (right before knees) with a sequin Santa belt on it and a cute Santa hat to top it off. She grinned and

rushed up to the practice room to put it on. After that I preformed an Austin Moon remix on Happy Birthday and a bunch of Christmas carols. The whole time Ally was laughing and dancing with ethier

me, or with Trish. We had a great slow dance and a couple fun fast dances. I don't think I've ever seen Ally happier then she is now. And to be honest, I don't think I've ever been happier ethier. This

was one night I'll never forget.

**Awwww :) Another side of Austin we've never seen. How cute! Him and Ally had a great time. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Admitting & Accepting

_**I think this will be the last chapter :( but I might do a sequel, Idk. So on with the story. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, faved, etc. I don't own Austin & Ally**_

Ally's P.O.V: So it was a week after the party and Austin still never told me who his song was about. I sat at the piano writing in my book when the blonde in question walked in. "Hey Alls" Austin called

as he sauntered off to the fridge. "Hey" I replied casually. I heard a tab snap and footsteps behind me. Austin took a breath and sipped his fizzy soda. "Soo" He swung his leg over the piano bench

and sat next to me. " So" I repeated. I couldn't stand this any longer. "Austin" I started. "Yeah" Soda filled his cheeks. He looked like an adorable blonde hamster filled witth soda. I supressed

a laugh. "Well, theres one thing still bothering me" Again, choosing my words carefully. "Yeah?" Austin drained his cheeks and went for another sip. "I still wanna know who that song was about" I blurted.

I said the words extremely fast, because I was so nervous. Soda shot from every direction. Austin spit almost the whole can. "Austin!" I hollered. I was drenched in used soda. "Sorry?" Austin smiled with

little boy dimpels. I rolled my eyes. "So, what's your answer?" I tried again. Austin sighed and set his empty soda can down. "You" He said calmly. "What?" I didn't understand. "The song was about

you" He again, replied calmly. He saw my still confused expression and started to explain. "It's about how you and me are friends. And thats great and all but I want to get to be more than friends."

I began to speak again but he cut me off. "And I know I'm being an idiot because I already said I didn't like you, but I changed my mind because your sweet, funny, smart, caring, and really beautiful.

But I can't take this any longer. Being without you as my girlfriend would be like, like sitting under a million umbrellas, having NO pancakes, and not wareing boxers with trucks on them. And I

can understand if you-" I got his speech off with something that even suprised me. I reached over and pressed my lips to his. The kiss was wonderful, magnificent, passionate. But even those words

don't nearly give it justice. After about 8 seconds we pulled away. Austin stood there, mouth hanging open in suprise. I laughed. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He smiled. "Yes" I said. "Yes what?"

Austin asked, clearly forgetting his speech. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend." Austin's eyes brightened like headlights. He jumped up and spun me. I laughed. "Awesome sauce" Austin whispered as he

dipped me into yet another passion filled kiss. I think I could say this is the start of completely new. A new beginning.

**The end :( But I might do like an epilougeto show how their relationships goin. Depends on the response from you guys. Review if you want me to do an epilouge.**

**Yay He finally told her! Who caught the Dez reffference? lol Awesome sauce. Thanks for being great readers :) Check out my other stories if you can. Thanks!**


	8. Epilouge

_**Heres the epilouge :) I do not own Austin & Ally I don't own Bruno Mars'ssongs etheir.**_

**Austin's P.O.V: ** So me and Alls are still going strong. Were both 23 but still are foolishly in love. When were in public people ask us if were on our first date. That first date akwardness is still there. Even

after 7 years. But it's a good kind of akwardness. I think about this as I pull into the driveway of our Miami home. "Hey Alls" I holler as I walk in. I hear her yell a "Hey" from the bedroom. " We're

gonna be late!" I replied. A minute later she came out of the bedroom looking as fresh as ever. "Where are we going?" she asked warily."After all these years you still don't trust me" I pretened to be

offened. I uttered a fake sob. "Ok come on you bawling baby" She teased as we walked out the door. Miniutes later we were at Ally's favorite place : The Miami Aquarium. It's where her favorite

goose Pickels lives. Ally and I squeezed our way through the crowd to gaze at the animals. After walking around the aquarium for about 45 minutes I pulled Ally to a stage next to the dolphin tank.

I setteled Ally in a chair as the crowd grew. "Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon and I'm here to sing you a song!" The crowd wooped in approval. "Austin!" Ally hissed from the front row. "I didn't write

you any new songs!" "Alls I got this" I assured her. When the crowd setteled down I had them set a spotlight on Ally. I could see her blushing, but keeping cool. I then started to sing

._It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.  


Now she was _really _blushing. The applause was overwhelming. Once it died down I brought Ally to the stage. She had her hand over her mouth. I bent on one knee. "Alls" I started. "Your the best

thing thats ever happened to me. Everyday I wake up next to an angel." The crowds "Awww'S" were a bit annoying. "I love you with all of my heart. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I

don't wanna take another breath without you being my wife." Again, "Awww's" rang through the air. "And I can't even express what I feel for you. So I'll just ask: Ally will you marry me?" The whole

room went silent. Even the fish in the tanks stopped simming.

**Ally's P.O.V: ** "_Will you marry me?"_ rang through my head. I stared into Austin's eager chocolate eyes. I was breathless. "Austin. " I started. The whole room was on the edge of their seats.

"How could you think..." I saw Austin and the rest of the crowd's faces sagg. "That I wouldn't marry you?" I finished. Austin jumped up. "So is that a yes!" I smiled and nodded. "Yes" The whole crowd

started cheering as Austin slipped an Emerald cut ring on my finger. He got it because he knows I love green (pickels, duh). Austin swooped me into his arms and spun us around the stage. I had tears

of joy in my eyes. I looked into my dads eyes in the crowd. He was nodding with approval. I knew from right then and there, this is who I wanted to spend my life with.

_**Awwwww:) Make sure you check out my other story "Count on Me" If you havent**_


End file.
